


Orphic

by CannibalCandy



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCandy/pseuds/CannibalCandy
Summary: Sorry for the short chapter. I had one exam today which is seriously affecting my graduation. And I think I messed up...Well...don't mind my language. I didn't had enough time for a check up and I need sleep...-Asuka





	1. 000: The Day The World Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Sternengeflüster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756816) by [CannibalCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCandy/pseuds/CannibalCandy)



\----  
Miamorica Seraphina, or Seraph for short, sat tensed at the round table on the 9th floor.  
Her ocean-blue fingernails tapped on the tabletop in the rhythm of seconds, while her eyes looked exactly at the clock. Exactly at midnight the game Yggdrasil should shut down its servers and close forever.When she counted the last seconds, she froze. Her breath faltered and the heart in her chest blew for a beat. The atmosphere had suddenly changed in a second, she noticed a cold shiver running down her back and making her uncomfortable. Her wide open eyes stared at the clock which is displayed to her. Why was she still there? With her soft fingers she grabbed the forehead of her mask and tried to grasp a clear thought. 

"Lady Miamorica, are you okay? They seem very terrified to me," said a voice behind her that makes her jump up.  
Immediately she turned to the voice and saw a familiar face. "What?" she mumbled under her panicked breath. "How can that be?" "Lady Miamorica, I can't give you an exact answer unless you tell me what you mean exactly." The person was none other than her own creation itself, Vincent. A true gentleman who was there to serve Seraph. 

"Where the hell are we?!" she shouted.  
"On the 9th floor inside the round table room." Vincent declared.

That was the day it all started.


	2. 001: Silent Dreams Come True

About a day after the event, everything had settled. She layed on the freshly covered white bed and looked up at the jewel-studded chandelier. Individual small violet crystals that sparkled like small stars reflected the bright light. The piercing yellow eyes she hid under her mask blinked briefly. How long has she been there? Since she's here now, she's lost all sense of time. With her delicate fingertips she drove over the soft fabric. She saw no reason for herself to get up and do anything. After all, Momonga could handle everything on his own. So her existens was still meaningless. She had no big role in the guild before, why should she have one now? While thinking, her eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

 

_A dark sky adorned the area. Clouds that are broken through by recurring lightnings. A stormy atmosphere. And the heavy rain that caused the wet drop to run down her face and hide her tears. Because only w young woman stood on the beach. Her bare feet stood on the damp sand and left rough footprints. The restless, almost stormy waves soaked the hem of her white dress. And with shining eyes she looked at the deep sea. Slowly she took a few gentle steps forward without turning her gaze away from the cold, seemingly black mass. It wasn't the first time she thought about disappearing into the sea. A light wind blew through her smooth brown hair and didn't really bother her. Like in a trance she put one foot in front of the other and disappeared into the deep darkness of the sea._

Panic seized her and made Seraph jump from the bed. When did she felt asleep? Her eyes looked in the darkness of the room for something to protect her. But in vain. It was just after midnight, she estimated. A look outside didn't tell her much, as the bright stars were almost always visible and formed a perfect firmament. The fantastic view made her a little calmer. But she couldn't tear herself away from the thought that she had the dream before. It was almost like a deja vu. At night she was always a bit sensitive and tends to think about everything. However, her thoughts were interrupted by someone. A little person, a woman, was standing in the doorway. Her gaze rested on Seraph. Entoma. One of the battle maids. 

"Excuse me, Lady Miamorica." 

Hm?" Seraph turned her head to her and waited what the little person had to say. "I should ask you if you had a minute. Lord Momonga awaits you in the throne room." Entoma explained briefly not to waste too much time from the Supreme Leader in front of her. "Ah...yes. Thank you. I'll take care of it. Tell him I'll be right there."

 

 Entoma went and left Seraph alone again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I had one exam today which is seriously affecting my graduation. And I think I messed up...
> 
> Well...don't mind my language. I didn't had enough time for a check up and I need sleep...
> 
> -Asuka


	3. 002: The Mysterious Meeting With Death

The next moment Seraph left the room as well. With quick steps she wanted to go down the floor, but was roughly grabbed by the arm. Fine white gloves of expensive silk, which she could only assign to one person, came in contact with her skin. Vincent, who was apparently the culprit, stared at the woman, which slightly frightened her. It wasn't the threatening cold eyes or the fact that the red blood was still quite fresh, adorning his otherwise pure white clothes, but the meaningful smile on his lips. "We need to talk, Miamorica." His voice echoed through the empty floor and made the tiredness that had taken over her head recently disappear. With a quick hand movement she tore her arm away and walked a few steps to the side, away from him. "Don't scare me like that..." Her voice sounded quite broken in contrast to his, as if it were the first time she had spoken in a long time. Before she could talk any further, his index finger layed down on her tender lips of her mask and made her silent. "Just talk to me later, starlight." Her yellow eyes gave him a questioning look as he turned around and disappeared in the other direction. After a few meters his white figure was swallowed by the shadow of the corridor and the lonely atmosphere spread again around her.

* * *

 She stopped in the middle of the hall. The glittering silver shoes on her feet stood on the soft carpet that stretched through the entire throne room. Momonga, who sat in front of her on a gigantic throne, looked down on her. His gaze perforated her and made her feel more uncomfortable than before. No one but these two people were present at the time. Seraph would at least have expected Albedo or Demiurge to stand proudly beside their beloved ruler. Just the thought of how attached they were to him as if he were the God of this world. Envy took over her blunted emotions. "Miamorica Seraphina, the angel of purity and rebirth." His deep voice doesn't really surprise her. She suited him more than his normal. "Momonga. The great ruler of all puppets." She hissed quietly to herself. "If you have something to say, say it." he warned her. She took a deep breath and took her mask up a bit so that you could see her pink lips. The teeth of her upper jaw bit slightly on her lower lip and the metallic taste of the red body fluid took over her mouth. Then she drove her tongue over her lips, which wore a slight grin. "I'm here because you wanted to say something. So you should talk, not me." She informed him with a cheeky undertone. Momonga bent slightly forward and a red spark was burning in his eye sockets. Visibly angry, he struck the lower tip of his sceptre on the floor, creating a metallic bang that echoed through the room. "Keep your mouth shut and take this seriously! We have our first problem ahead of us!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is so short!!


	4. 003: Träumerisches Lichterspiel

Less enthusiastic that she had to listen to the man in front of her eyes, she let it happen to her as an exception. After all, she didn't know how long she would be with him in this insignificant world. Her heart beat quietly in her chest as she waited for what he had to say. Her breath went up and down evenly. If it wouldn't do it, you might have thought she was just a statue someone had put in the middle of the room. Flawless and perfect. "Well..." he started a little calmer now. "I'm sure you're aware of our current situation, so I'm asking for your support." He took a short break. "I'm afraid I can't handle everything on my own." Her hands clenched at fists and her beautiful fingernails literally drilled deep into the skin of her inner palm. "What's wrong now?" Momonga sighed and waited for what she found wrong with him. "Nothing." She loosened her hands again and lifted them to face level, as if she were an innocent person in a robbery. The sly smile didn't leave her bloody lips. "I'm just wondering..." Her voice had a suspicious undertone. Slowly, she moved closer and closer to the skeleton magician. Her eyes looked sharp at him. "Why are you telling me this?" The words rolled light as a feather over her lips. "I thought we are...." "We? Sure!" She laughed loudly and put one hand in front of her mouth. Suddenly she stopped and an unpleasant silence appeared. Both looked at each other silently. When it became too much for the great ruler, however, he looked to the side and cleared his throat. "Was that all?" Sounded Seraph's monotone voice. Momonga wanted to argue, but held still as he saw her leave.

 

* * *

 

Vincent stood leaning against an outer stone wall and looked up into the infinite sky. Overwhelmed by the sparkling stars in the deep black night sky, he searched with his eyes for the inconspicuous constellations hidden in the sky. One of his ice-cold hands loosened the tie on his neck. While Miamorica was at her important conversation, the NPC had taken the time to take off his bloodstained clothes. The pleasant, yet cool, evening wind blew over the fresh grass which surrounding the area. "I hope you didn't have to wait long." spoke a soft voice next to him. Seraph stood still beside him. A fine silk coat covered her slender figure and a white hood concealed a part of her mask. From time to time you could get a small view of the finely detailed mask. She looked straight at him and studied some of his details. The pink red eyes really sparkled as he stood under the bright evening sky. The deep black night had not yet devoured everything of the elegant scarlet red, which allowed a last beautiful play of light on the horizon. His eyes watched the play of colours very closely until it disappeared completely into nothing. "Hey, my lady? May I ask you a question?" He turned to her and took a small silver strand of hair from her between his gloved fingers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there  
> Don't mind this german title :)


	5. 004: Give A Man Five Fingers

A slightly older man was sitting on an old wooden chair. His limbs were tied with metal chains and a rotten piece of cloth prevents him from saying anything. His teeth gritted firmly on it and the rotten taste of various things filled his mouth, which made him choke from time to time. His wide open brown eyes stared into the deep emptiness of the room. Like they're looking for the last piece of hope to help him. Cold cold sweat ran down his face as he heard a heavy wooden door behind him open with a loud squeak. Then the loud bang followed as the door fell back into the door lock. "And here we are again... Only you and me!~" a childish girlish voice filled the room. The voice was quite shrill and sounded extremely amused. He couldn't really concentrate on what she said, the ice-cold thin fingers, which were just skin-covered bones, grabbed his shoulders. Even if he could, he never would have turned around at that moment. The person who was with him in the damp dark room at that time was the Angel of Death itself. A loud rustling of metallic chains drowned out her voice as she continued speaking. His chains! Paralyzed he continued to sit there as he noticed the cold metal falling from his body. He laboriously moved his almost dead hand. The five fingers with which he once swung swords lay bloody on the wet ground. His world stood still. Maybe that was the day the poor man escaped. All he needed was a plan so he could be back in the arms of his beloved wife and little daughter. He turned his head briefly to the side to get a rough look over his shoulder. In the corner of his eye, he took a movement. Only then he notice the hatchet in the next second, which was like a guilliotine coming down from above. Only the muffled sound of the sharp blade hitting his head was left behind. It was stuck deep in his skull, so his killer had to pull it a little harder to get it out of the bloody flesh and bones. Now a fresh wound graced the man's head. "I guess somebody forgot I was here too." Two crystal-blue eyes happily watched as the warm liquid dripped down the rigid face and onto the floor. "I guess that's it for today..."

Mirella, a little girl, stood in the room and grinned.


End file.
